


The Way Things Were

by Black_Teramuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin and the OC are married, College!AU, F/M, I can't tag for shit...don't blame me, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Mortego isn't a thing, Not when the interruptions happen because that's NSP af bruh, Platonic Ninja Ship Party because why not, Probably sin later on, Ross and the OC are roommates, Ross is a dipshit, Skyhill is a thing when this takes place, Skyhill!Dan...yeah, Table Ship bruh, The flashback part I mean, kinda spoilers...I don't fucking know, so are Suzy and Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College was always made up to be this big adventure that would make or break your life. Unfortunately that can all go to shit when you meet your roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To The Beginning (Godammit Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a huge flashback, basically, with bits of the present mixed in...

The five of us went silent as the first person stepped up to the mic. Maybe that question wouldn't be asked first this time. 

My wishful thinking didn't really pull through, as I heard the words spill from the persons lips.

"So, how did you guys meet each other?" 

We always got asked that question at panels, but people kept asking it. I don't blame them, the story is pretty interesting. 

I tossed my black and red hair over my shoulder before glancing at the guys. "Ross, you were a pretty big part of it all. Do you want to tell them?" I offered. 

The Aussie immediately shook his head. "You always tell it better, anyway."

I sighed softly and turned towards Dan, only to be met with a Jew-fro that was going insane. So, that's a no from Dan. 

I sat back against the couch and elbowed Barry slightly. "Barry? Do you want to take it?" I asked. 

He softly shook his head and I sighed again. 

"I thought you were better than that Barry, I really did."

He mouthed 'Sorry' and I chuckled slightly, trying my best to remain serious. 

Arin poked my cheek and I glared at him. "I know you don't want to answer it, Hanson. So, why did you poke me?" I sighed. 

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. "Because I love you!" He exclaimed. 

Dan got up from his seat and walked over to where Arin and I were, joining the hug. 

Barry shrugged and lunged at the three of us. 

"I don't want to be left out!" I heard Ross whine before I felt more weight on me. 

"I hate you all." I muttered, right as the crowd 'aww'd.

"If I wasn't Ross's best, and probably only, friend then I wouldn't have joined the Game Grumps." I groaned and pushed the guys off of me. They pouted and got comfortable in their seats again, Ross giving me one last small hug.

"Again, Ross is my best friend so I'll accept that." I said. "Now," I started, turning to face the crowd, "you guys probably want an answer to that question that you asked. Well, we've told this story a bunch of times, but those were all the abridged versions. Here, is the uncut version of how we all met. Enjoy!" I announced, pretending to be some sort of movie director before clearing my throat and beginning the tale.

___________________________

"College is gonna suck." I groaned, dragging my bag behind me. 

"It's not gonna suck, Em." My friend, Suzy, tried to assure me. "You're going to meet new people, try new things and get a roommate. A roommate! How cool is that!? Plus, the dorms are coed."

"Great, there's a chance that my roommate will be a guy." I rolled my eyes. 

"Emery Davidson!" She sighed. 

"Suzy Berhow!" I mocked.

"You've got to get outside and meet new people. Otherwise, you'll end up old and alone, probably living with twenty cats."

I shuddered at the thought and glared slightly at Suzy. "I'll try and make friends, Suze. Only if it means I won't be wrinkled and talking to cats with the weirdest of names."

"You have to call me and tell me about your roommate once you meet them." She said. 

I shooed her off with a sigh of 'sure, whatever' and went off to find my dorm room. It sucked that she and I were in different dorm buildings, but at least we would have one class together.

I looked from the paper in my hand back to the door in front of me, leaning slightly against the numerous bags and boxes piled behind me. "Farrows Building. Room 308. Yeah, this is the place." I sighed, reaching out and turning the door knob. 

I froze in place when the door fully opened. The room was filled with tons of boxes, probably more than my own, and there was a guy pushing them to the side and humming some sort of song. It seemed slightly familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

I didn't even get to breathe before 'Box Guy' was walking towards me with a smile on his face. "Emery, right?" He asked, the slightest hint of an accent noticeable in his voice. 

I nodded. "That's me. I'm guessing you're my roommate."

"Ross O'Donovan, at your service." 'Box Guy', now known as Ross, introduced himself.

I looked at him, completely dumbfounded. 

"Too much?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe a little, but it was a nice gesture." I shrugged, glancing behind me to my numerous bags and boxes, making sure that no one stole them.

"What was that you were humming before? You know, before I entered the premises." I asked. I was actually curious. The tune seemed familiar but I couldn't quite pin it. 

"Oh! That? Just a song by a band."

No shit Sherlock. "Yeah, ok, but what song and what band?"

"Uh...I think the song is called...'What I Like About You'?" His answer came out more as a question.

"Nice." was the last thing that I said to him, before I brought all my things into the empty bedroom and pondered about actually calling Suzy. 

The dorm rooms were kind of like studio apartments, but slightly smaller. They were nice, or at least mine was. 

I sighed and picked up my phone, dialing Suzy's number.

"Em! So you called me after all." She said, picking up on the first ring. 

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't, Suze."

"So, what's your roommate like?"

"His name is Ross. He has a good taste in music, as far I can tell. Also, he has an accent. I think it's Australian, but I'm not sure."

"So, it's a 'he'?"

"Yeah. Ross is a guy."

"He already sounds better than my roommate." 

I perked up slightly. My life always sucked, and now I might have the upper hand on Suzy, for once since I've known her.  
"Do tell, Suze. I'm all ears."

"His name's Dan."

"That doesn't so bad, so far. What else?"

"He has an afro, or a 'Jew-fro', as he calls it. So yeah, he's Jewish. I don't have anything against that or anything, it'll just take some getting used to. Also he's in a band."

"He doesn't sound all that bad Suzy."

"Are you even listening Emery? He's in a band; which means that his band mates will be over here practicing until ass o'clock in the morning."

"Well, Suzy, the real problem here is, is his band good or bad?"

She groaned softly before answering, "I don't know and I don't care. Hey, do you wanna trade roommates? Or, we could be roommates! Why didn't we think of that before!?"

We did think of that but, you didn't want to.

"Ross seems kind of quiet so, I think I'll stick with him. Bu-"

There was a knock on my door and I quickly finished talking to Suzy so that I could answer it. 

"But, you can tell me all about how horrible Dan is when we see each other for classes in a couple days. Love you Suze! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and practically lunged for the door. 

"Hey, sorry. I just heard my name is all and I was curious." Ross said, when I opened the door and we began to walk out to the lounge-ish-area. 

"Nothing bad was said about you, don't worry. My friend would've killed me if I hadn't called her and told her about my roommate, that's all." I explained.

"So, what's your major, if you don't mind me asking?"

Trying to get on my good side before he fucks up. He's smart.  
"Creative writing, actually. It was going to be music production, but I realized, before I was about to apply here, that I never really had any hands-on training for it, so I went with the thing I like second best."

He nodded and then replied, "I'm an animation man, myself."

"Like a Newgrounds-er?" I asked quickly. Did people even use that term, in real life? Or was it just something people said on the Internet? 

"They call me RubberRoss." He answered, quirking an eyebrow, slightly, at me. 

Holy shit! He knows!

"Why? Are you a Newgrounds-er, Emery?"

"Me? As if! I can barely draw a stick figure, let alone make moving pictures. No way! I'm more of a 'oh, cool animations breh', kind of girl."  
I answered quickly. 

Ross nodded, and then sat on the couch. I plopped down next to him, watching as a small smirk crept it's way onto his face. 

"What the hell are you thinking, Ross?" I questioned, slightly sacred of the outcome that this would bring.

"Oh nothing special. Don't worry about it. This Aussie has got nothing up his sleeve."

I rolled my eyes. "Mhmm, whatever you say kangaroo boy." 

"Why 'Kangaroo boy'?" 

"Aren't there a lot of kangaroos in Australia?"

"That's like calling a Chinese kid 'Panda boy', because there are a lot of pandas in China."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, what would you rather be called?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine, I guess." 

"So I can keep calling you 'Kangaroo boy'?" 

"Anything but that." Ross quickly shot me down, again. 

"You're really ruining my aesthetic, you know that?"


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is a douche, Emery can speak Italian and she insults her roommate. Basically, this co-ed relationship is off to a weird, but good, start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's ganging up on Ross, in a hurtful but nice way, so basically it's like the Grumps in real life. Also, probably should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but Emery is kind of taking the roll of Suzy.   
> Holly, Barry, Arin and Brian make an appearance in the 'flashback' parts pretty damn soon. So, stay tuned for that shit.

"Why not just call me by my name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because 'Ross' is such a boring name, no offense. What's your middle name?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

What are you playing at, Ross?

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay. My full name is Emery Solana Davidson. Now fess up O'Donovan."

"Ross Kenry O'Donovan."

I immediately started laughing at that. I'm roommates with fucking RKO! 

"Make fun of it all you want, I don't even care." He sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. 

I tried to stop laughing, only it was too hard. "It's not that it's," I took a breath through more laughs, "it's not stupid or anything. It's just," more laughs, "You're RKO!" 

He looked at me, utterly confused.   
Does he really not get it? 

"You know, RKO? The RKO?"

Still nothing.   
He really doesn't know. 

"Are you on drugs?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Randy Orton! For fucks sake! RKO is Randy Keith Orton! He's a famous wrestler! Have you really not heard of him?" I sighed, exasperated. 

"Like I said, animation is more my deal. I never watched much wrestling. I watched more cartoons, you know. Besides, Australia has its own sports and they all suck."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. 

"You've got an accent yourself. Glad to know I'm not the only foreigner around here." He added. 

"I'm not full English, sure, but that doesn't mean I'm a foreigner. I'm one-third Italian, so the accent shines through on occasion. I mean, I'm really one-half Italian because of my dad, whereas my mom's English-Italian. Technically, I'm one-third Italian, but it's more like one-half."

"Can you say anything in Italian?" His eyes lit up with childish delight.

There was no way I could resist this moment. "Sei un idiota , ma ho un po 'come te . Allora cosa ne dici? Amici?"

"It means 'You're an idiot, but I kind of like you. So, what do you say? Friends?'" I quickly added. 

"Yeah, friends. But that's so cool! I wish I knew another language."

"Sei solo geloso perché il Paese non ha parole fredde o lingue perché l'Australia è fondamentalmente il paese peggiore di sempre paese." I quickly smirked. 

He looked at me, confused. 

I'm really getting used to his confused look, fuck. 

"You're just jealous because your country doesn't have any cool words or languages because Australia is basically the worst country to ever country." I translated. 

My Italian always comes out at the worst times. 

Instead of anger, which I thought Ross would be portraying since I just insulted his native country, he laughed. His face contorted into a huge smile that followed up to his eyes. 

"This is why I like you, Emery. You're not afraid to be yourself, and it's just awesome."

I titled my head in questioning. "I insult where you're from, and you say you like me...? Is something wrong with you, Ross? Are you on drugs, or something?" 

"No, I'm not on drugs. Believe me, I would definitely tell you if I was."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "My friends calling me again, sorry." 

He nodded and went into his room. 

"What's up Suze?"

"I told Dan about you, and he thinks you're cool."

"Do our roommates know each other or something? Because Ross said the same thing, after I insulted where he's from. The insult was in Italian, too."

"Hold on. Let me ask him. Maybe they do know each other. What's Ross' last name?"

"O'Donovan."

There was a pause and mumbled words before Suzy's voice came back through the phone. 

"Dan says he doesn't know anyone named Ross."

"Ok, there's one mystery solved. Not that I don't miss you or anything, but why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh, right! Well, I'm having a party tonight. Ok, not actually a party, more like a get-together. I'm inviting you and your roommate, and Dan has a couple friends, that go here of all places, and he's inviting them. You'll come right, Em?" 

I took the phone away from my ear so that I could think about it for a minute, without Suzy nagging me about my answer. 

"Yeah, I'll be there, and so will Ross."

"Great! Oh, thank you so much Em! I don't know what I would do without you!"

Probably be best friends with some other person who has dyed hair and sounds condescending and sarcastic whenever they speak. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome, Suzy." 

"Oh! I almost forgot; you and Dan will get along great."

"And, what makes you say that?"

"He's also from New Jersey, Em."

"Someone else came from that shitty state!?" 

I could practically hear Suzy rolling her eyes as she answered, "I know you're excited Emery."

"Please tell me he has the dumb accent, too!" I was practically freaking out at this point. Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me as much because I've had to deal with your weird ass Italian-Jersey accent."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "True, but you love me anyway, Suze."

"I mean, I guess."

"Anyway, I better go tell Dipshit Mc. Lameass that I made plans for he and I tonight. So, see you later Suzy."

"Bye Em." 

I hung up the phone and knocked on Ross' door. "I hope you don't have any plans tonight O'Donovan, because I just made us some."

_________________________________

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ross interjected, waving his arms around. 

I turned towards him and sighed. "Yes?"

"You called me 'Dipshit Mc. Lameass!? We knew each other for less than a day and that's what you called me!?"

"At least it wasn't 'Kangaroo boy'." I shrugged. 

"But you are a dipshit, Ross." Arin smiled. 

"Not to mention that you were fine with me insulting Australia, you know, the place that you're from, after knowing each other for less than a day." I smirked, putting my hand on Arins shoulder. 

"God dammit Ross." Dan sighed, shaking his head. 

"Barry, what's the verdict?" I questioned. 

"All those in favor of Ross being a dipshit?" He stood up, gesturing towards the crowd. 

Numerous hands went up, including mine, Dans, Arins and Barry's. 

"All opposed?" 

I glanced around looking for the opposing side, but finding that Ross was the only one that raised his hand. 

"Looks like the courts in agreement then."

I nodded towards Ross. "Sorry, buddy." 

He mumbled something that sounded kind of like 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever', so I decided to continue with the story. 

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for the Itialian bits, so please don't kill me if the translation is a bit off. Kill Google instead.
> 
> Actually, don't kill Google because then the world will have no brain and no way to get information so that they don't kill themselves. 
> 
> This has been a PSA.


	3. Hung up and miseducated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans ensue. Ross is insulted again. A fight will probably break out over Papyrus and Sans.

"What plans could you possibly have made on the first day?" He questioned, taking his headphones out of his ears. 

"I have a friend who goes here, and her roommate knows a couple of people here, so they're having a sort of 'get together', and we got invited." I explained, leaning against the doorframe. 

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Is your friend hot?" Ross asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

It was so hard not to punch him, right now.

"Just get ready so we can leave soon. You don't want to see Suzy when she's angry, and she hates when people are late to things she planned. Trust me, I know from experience. I was late to the 'going away' party that she planned, when we both got out acceptance letters here, and she didn't speak to me for 2 weeks."

He rolled his eyes, nodded, and then walked out and plopped himself down on the couch. 

"Also, do you know a guy named Dan?" I asked, peaking my head out of my room as I braided the red streak in with the rest of my black hair. 

"What's his last name?"

I opened my mouth about to speak, but realized I didn't know the answer. "You know, I actually have no idea."

"Well aren't you helpful." Ross smirked. 

I rolled eyes. "You're one to talk."

"So, about your friend...?"

"Oh my god. Seriously, shut up." I groaned, closing the door to my room. 

_________________________________

"I never asked if she was hot!" 

"Again with the interruptions, Ross." I mumbled. "Also, you definitely asked if she was hot."

"But-"

"Face it, you just have a horrible memory."

"That, or you're falsifying the truth." Ross smirked. 

"I'm not falsifying the truth, you friggin' sadist!" I retorted. 

_________________________________

I walked out of my room, about 10 minutes later, putting an earring into my second piercing, in my right ear. 

"Ross, I swear to god, if you're not ready to go then I'm leaving without you, and I'm never coming back." 

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Hold your fucking horses." Ross called back. 

I rolled me eyes. "You took so long, Christ." 

"Speak for yourself." He muttered. 

"Are you ready to have a bad time?" I smirked.

_________________________________

"Did you make an Undertale reference before it was even a thing?" Arin questioned, leaning his head on my shoulder and looking up at me. 

"I mean, I guess so." I responded, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "What're you gonna do about it, Hanson?" 

He turned his head towards Ross and Barry, who were each shuddering lightly. "I'm not going to do anything, but they might."

"But I love Papyrus; he's such a cool dude."

"You don't deserve Papyrus!" Ross dramatically pointed a finger at me. 

I clutched at my chest dramatically and began to fake cry. "Y-you take that back." I whimpered.

Arin had, at this point, moved away from me slightly and was quietly chanting "Fight. Fight."

"I've got $20 on Em!" Dan yelled, waving a hand wildly in the air. 

"I'll counter that with $5 on Ross."  
Came Barry's reply. 

"Wow, you clearly have so much faith in me, B." Ross groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"That's because I've got all the faith Ross! Everyone believes in me!" I turned towards Arin. "Right, Ar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Undertale trash, more specifically I am skele-bros trash, even more specifically I am Sans trash.


	4. Fast Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Italian. Some Undertale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Dan and the OC get kinda steamy...and by that I mean Dan is the literal angel that he is irl.
> 
>  
> 
> Not to mention that Dan is referred to as 'Mr, Fluffy-Fluff' for a very brief period of time...

"You're sure this is the room?" Ross asked, leaning against the opposite wall and scrolling mindlessly through his phone. 

I checked my own again, reading over the text from Suzy: 'Farrows. Room 210. Second floor. See you Em. Can't wait to meet Ross.'

"Yeah, I'm positive." I responded, reaching out to knock on the door. 

"She knows you're coming, right? Why don't you just walk in?" Ross offered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

'Because that's rude, and although I'm not particulary nice to certain people, Suzy is my friend and I'm positive that if we keep dawdling out here, then she won't let us in and there's the end of my fun.'

"Perché questo è maleducato , e anche se non sono particolarmente bello a certe persone , Suzy è mio amico e io sono positivo che se continuiamo dawdling qui fuori , allora lei non ci ha lasciato in e c'è la fine del mio divertimento." I sighed, not bothering to translate, and instead knocked on the door in front of me.

It opened, maybe, a few seconds after I knocked. I was greeted with a giant, okay, maybe that's the wrong term for it but he was really tall, compared to me anyway. His hair probably added a few inches, considering it was fluffy as shit. 

"Emery, right?" 'Mr. Fluffy-fluff' as I had lovingly decided to name him, questioned. 

I was about to answer before I realized he had an accent, one that sounded kind of similar to my own. "You must be Dan, then?"

He tilted his head, slightly, in confusion. "How'd you know?"

"The accent gave it away. New Jersey really only produces two things: good musicians and a shitty accent." I answered, plainly. 

_________________________________

"That's exactly what Brian said!" Dan exclaimed from his spot on the opposite couch. 

"About Jersey?"

"Yeah."

"Brian," I locked eyes with him from his spot in the front row for the panel, "can you confirm this for the crowd?"

He stood up and turned to the audience, crossing his arms. "First of all, I have a PhD, and second, I did say that about your shitty home state. It really does only produce those two things."

"I have a PhD." I mocked, rolling my eyes.

Brian turned to glare at me before sitting down again. 

_________________________________

"Suzy told me you were from there, too. What part?" Dan asked.

"Belleville; it's a quiet little town with tons of mafia, and drug, related crimes." 

"Typical New Jersey." He nodded in agreement, opening the door more so we could get in. 

It was a nice dorm, to be honest, probably nicer than the one Ross and I were sharing would ever be. Everything was neat and organized, any remaining boxes had most likely been put somewhere that they wouldn't be seen. And the sound system; god dammit it looked awesome. 

"Suzy, your friends here." Dan announced. 

_________________________________  
"So then Papyrus-" 

"Ross!" 

The Australian turned his head in my direction, his gaze locking with Arins. 

"Yes?"

Arin rolled his eyes before answering, "Everyone can hear you talk about your beloved Pap."

"So, what's the problem?" 

"Ross..." Dan muttered, shaking his head.


	5. Not The Life It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, Ross has no idea what he's talking about...

"Em!" Suzy exclaimed, walking out of her room with a smile on her face. 

"Suze!" I smiled back. 

She glanced towards Ross, who was, now, standing next to me. 

"Suzy Berhow meet Ross O'Donovan. Ross meet Suzy." I introduced. 

They nodded at each other before Suzy said, "He looks Australian."

"I mean, I guess he kind of does." I offered in response.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Ross interjected. 

I offered a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

_________________________________  
"Nope!" 

I sighed heavily before turning towards Ross. "What do you mean 'nope'?"

"You introduced us way worse than that."

"Right, okay. Why don't you tell everyone how I really introduced you and Suzy then, all powerful Ross."

He took a deep breath before answering, "You said 'Suzy this is Ross, he's a dipshit. Dipshit, this is my best friend Suzy Berhow.' That's how it actually happened."

"I definitely did not introduce you as 'Dipshit', Ross." I countered. 

We glared at each other before both of turned or gazes at Dan. 

"What the fuck!? This is like 'The Shining', what the hell!?" Came the, slightly, frightened reaction from the Jew. 

"You were there, too. Tell everyone what happened, Dan." I said. 

"Yeah, tell everyone how she introduced me as 'Dipshit'." Ross added. 

I flipped him off without turning my attention away from Dan. 

"Guys, guys. Calm down. If you stop hassling me, then I'll tell you exactly what happened."

"You seriously never get angry, Dan." Arin said, his head sitting ahead on top of mine. 

"Never." I agreed. 

"Except when Arin makes me play spooky scary games." He sighed before speaking again, "Anyway, here's what hap-"

"Wait! I've got an even better idea!" I interjected, waving my hands in the air excitedly. 

All attention turned to me, everyone waiting for response. 

"Well...?" Dan asked, waiting for me to elaborate. 

"The person in question is actually in this room!"

Everyone looked confused immediately after I said that. 

"Do you want to explain, love?" Arin smiled, kissing my cheek lightly afterwards. 

The audience 'awed' before quieting down somewhat, before letting me continue. 

"Suzy's here! Right here! In this very room! Get up here, Suze!"

The person in question stood up and slowly made her way to the front of the room, clearly not expecting to be put on the spot. 

"Uh, hey everybody. I'm Suzy." She awkwardly introduced. "So, the introduction was a bit weird, but not as weird as Ross is making out to be, or even as normal as Emery is making it out to be. See, the thing is, Emery actually introduced me as her best friend, and Ross as her newly friend, who was also roommate. We didn't simply nod at each other in agreement of introduction, and the word 'dipshit' wasn't tossed around, at least not right then. It was fairly normal, except for the fact that Dan was butting in, trying to be introduced to Ross as well. That's how it all happened; Em and Ross were telling it wrong, that part anyway." Suzy explained, bowing once before returning to her seat in the front row.

"Suzy Berhow everybody!" I applauded, noticing Barry wink at her out of the corner of my eye. 

'OTP', Ross mouthed to me, seeing as he also saw it. 

I nodded and smiled back. 'I ship it.' I mouthed. 

_________________________________


End file.
